1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a golf ball marker for marking a location of a golf ball on a putting green.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Golf ball markers or coins have conventionally been used to mark a location of a golf ball hit onto a putting green of a golf course. The golf ball markers comprise a circular base disk and a pin extending downward from the base. The conventional golf ball markers and the coins become planar with the green when placed thereon in actual use. Accordingly, when the distance between the ball and the cup exceeds 15 yards, the golf ball marker is integrated with the green such that the player cannot understand the location of the mark. In this case, the player cannot confirm a putting line, viewing the marker from the cup side during putting by other players. As such, when the player's turn comes around he or she replaces the golf ball for the marker and then re-confirms the putting line from the cup side. This results in a waste of time.
Golf players should refrain from the above-mentioned reconfirmation of the putting line in many cases when expeditious play is required. However, it is not always easy for players to putt a long distance without sufficiently confirming the putting line. The mental factor is particularly dominant in the golf. A failure in putting on one hole sometimes adversely affects the mental condition of the player on subsequent holes.